Thunder Dragon
by CrystalBorf
Summary: This is a slight AU where Roland and Lilith have a daughter in between Borderlands 1 and 2, and Borderlands 2 is set years later. (Rated T for now, may change later on.) (May also make a better summary)
1. Prologue

Lilith was pregnant. There was no denying that. When she told the others, they were excited. Well, Roland was a little nervous at the news, but nonetheless happy for her. First, they cleared a room and did their best to decorate it. Something suitable for their kid. After that, they made sure that Lilith was comfortable during her pregnancy. As the months went by, the excitement and anxiety hung around them. When the day came, Lilith gave birth to a beautiful little girl. Her skin was a darker color than Lilith's, but lighter than Roland's. Her hair would yet to grow, but within a few minutes, her eyes opened, revealing a pair of bright yellow irises. The most intriguing feature about her were the blue tattoos on the left side of her body. Together, they decided on her name. Vanessa.

Everyone took turns looking out for her. Mordecai had to keep Bloodwing from biting the defenseless baby several times until the bird would start nuzzling her, Vanessa laughing every time Bloodwing made contact. Brick, having to refrain from hugging Vanessa, would do his best to make funny faces, which never failed to put a smile on her face. Roland and Lilith would do everything else. When Vanessa was a toddler, she would wander around the home, following the Vault Hunters. When they needed to do something and couldn't bring Vanessa, they would have Helena babysit her. Despite her looks, Vanessa enjoyed Helena's company. As she grew older still, they would teach her how to use weapons. She didn't like it at first, but soon grew accustomed to it. When she was good enough, Lilith would sometimes take her out to hunt skags, rakks, or spiderants.

A week later, Lilith and Roland decided to take a vacation to Elpis. Vanessa grew worried when a giant laser from the giant 'H' began blasting the moon. Of course, her parents took care of the laser and came back alive.

_Months later…_

Vanessa hid in her room as explosions rocked the place. Gunshots and screams could be heard in between. The door was knocked down as a yellow robot walked in, pointing a gun in her general direction. She glanced at her window, then back at the robot. _One shot_, she told herself as she made her move. Electricity crackled around her as she busted through the window (and the wall), out into the open. There were more of them, and citizens were running from them, most of them falling to the storm of bullets. Vanessa was horrified at the scene. _Oh god oh god oh god_… her mind and body went into a panic, and she found herself running away. She turned the corner, but a stray bullet struck her in her side, causing her to to lose her balance and fall, rolling into the nearby wall. The impact hurt, but not as much as the searing pain she felt from the bullet wound. She painfully got up to her feet to find herself face to face with a robot. It aimed its gun at her head, and she shut her eyes. The sound of a sniper rifle was heard, and she opened them to find the robot's sensor destroyed. It collapsed seconds later. A hand grabbed hers, "Vanessa! Come on, we gotta go." She was dragged away from New Haven, her eyes frozen on the burning buildings.

_**So before you read chapter 1, I'm going to let you know there will be quite a few time skips. School has started, so less time to work on fanfics. **_


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Vault Hunters

_Two years later…_

A light runner approached the city of Sanctuary. Driving it was a fifteen year old girl with dark skin, brown hair tipped orange, and yellow eyes. She wore a black t-shirt with a blue sleeveless jacket on top, a pair of combat boots, a pair of black, fingerless gloves and gray sweatpants. Blue tattoos decorated her left arm, symbolizing her Siren heritage. She took out an ECHO and spoke into it, "Vanessa to Davis. I'm back from scouting. No sign of the Vault Key."

Vanessa could see Sanctuary as she drove the light runner across the bridge. She parked the light runner between the shield generator and the outer gate. "I passed by Reiss half an hour ago. We need a new power core already, huh?" she said as she got out of the driver's seat. Davis nodded, then looked in the direction of the gate, "Jessup, let Vanessa in." Vanessa calmly walked to the gate as it opened. Heading into Sanctuary, she first went to Marcus's shop. She had some loot to sell, and she hoped that he had a Shock weapon for her. He greeted her with a smile.

"Ah, Vanessa! Good to see you! What brings you here on this fine day?"

"Selling loot. Mostly guns. And maybe use the money to get a Shock weapon."

"Hahaha, you have this all planned!"

"Yup."

She sold the guns, which got her some cash. Marcus then got out a Shock Maliwan SMG, which made Vanessa squeal, "How much?"

"A couple hundred bucks."

"I'll take it!"

…

It had now been half an hour after she got back to Sanctuary, and Vanessa was sitting in a booth at Moxxi's. Her parents had forbidden her from drinking and apparently told Moxxi, so she couldn't ask for any beer or alcohol. Her pizza was the best, though. Moxxi walked over to her with a pizza box, "Here you go, sugar. Enjoy!" Vanessa nodded with a smile, and Moxxi walked away, leaving her to her pizza. She stared at the pizza, and for a moment, she missed being in the presence of Brick, Mordecai, Lilith, and Roland. She pushed the feelings away and began eating a slice. Footsteps came from the entrance as a man walked in. He was tall and wore a military outfit. He noticed her and winked as he walked by, and Vanessa could feel herself blushing. She turned her head slightly to sneak a quick glance at the man, then turned away to take another bite of her pizza when she thought he was looking. That was when a random Sanctuary citizen walked by and looked at her. He was obviously drunk.

"Hey there, pretty girl. Why don't you come over to my place so we can have some fun?"

She glared at him, "How about no?" He replied "Aw… don't be like that." He grabbed her arm and proceeded to try to drag her out of the booth. The man in the military outfit walked over, towering over him. "Leave her alone," he demanded. He didn't let go of her arm as he sneered, "As if I'd let someone else tell me what to do." That was when Vanessa had enough of the drunk's antics. Ripping her arm free, she stood up and reared back, then she punched him in his face, sending him flying into the wall. Everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing and looked over at Vanessa. She didn't pay any attention to them as she kept glaring at the man on the ground. He slowly got up, glanced at her in fear, then walked out of the bar. Everything then went back to normal.

"For a teenager, you pack quite a punch. I'm impressed," the military man said. Vanessa turned to face him, "What can I say? An old friend of mine trained me to punch things. And people. And robots." The man laughed, "I bet he did. I'm Axton, by the way." She smiled, "Vanessa. Want some pizza?"

…

"This pizza's good."

"I know. Moxxi's pizza is the best."

"So why don't you drink?"

"Parents think I'm 'too young' to drink."

The ground shook a little, and Vanessa initially thought it was the drilling. It stopped shortly thereafter, and a voice came through Axton's ECHO, "_Or not. Damn. Well now we really gotta find Roland! You know what, maybe get to Roland's place. I think he mighta left a message there for ya._"

"Roland's gone missing?" she asked, worried. Axton nodded, "Yeah. We lost contact with him after we got the power core for Sanctuary's shield." She didn't ask him about Reiss. It was clear that he was dead if the Vault Hunters got the power core instead of him. "Alright," she said, "I'm coming, too." Having finished the pizza, the two got up from the booth, Vanessa leaving a tip on the table, and left Moxxi's. When they reached the HQ, Vanessa saw five people standing at the door, presumably the other Vault Hunters. The blue-haired woman looked in their direction.

"And where have you been?" she demanded, glaring at Axton. She looked like she was about to punch him. Vanessa quickly stepped in, "He distracted a rude-as-fuck drunk long enough for me to punch him into a wall." The woman turned her glare to her, but it lessened when she looked at her arm, "Oh. Well, my apologies. But why are you here?" She replied, "As a Crimson Raider, it's my job to look out for everyone in Sanctuary and anyone part of the Crimson Raiders. And if Roland's missing, I'll need to know who's going after him."

…

Vanessa, having stayed at Santuary to protect it, kept tabs with the Vault Hunters as they made their way through Frostburn Cavern. Based on the audio from their ECHOs, she suspected that the bandits were no match for them. She was about to warn them about the traps when a female voice beat her to it.

"_This is it - the Firehawk's hideout. Be careful, friend: there are bound to be traps everywhere._"

A scream from a bandit on fire resonated from her ECHO, then the voice spoke again, "_See? Traps. Don't let that happen to you._"

She remembered Roland telling her about a voice of an angel, one who guided them to the first Vault. Could this be that same voice?

She decided that she would ask about her later. Their positions on the ECHO map showed her that they were entering the Firehawk's Lair. "Remember," she told them. "_Don't_ shoot the Firehawk. We need that information." Truth be told, she knew who the Firehawk was, but she didn't tell the Vault Hunters. She wanted them to find out for themselves. She kept an eye on their positions on the map. When they stopped moving, she heard what sounded like a bandit exploding, accompanied by the familiar sound of Phasewalking.

"'_Sup._"

_**And there's chapter 1. Took me awhile to finish it thanks to school. Thanks to anyone who waited.**_


End file.
